A Halloween Story
by D'ArcofNeo
Summary: Team RWBY get an invitation from Jaune and Neo to enter a haunted house. Oneshot


Team RWBY stood in front of the old house.

Ruby gulped as she stared at the creepy looking house and back to her team members. She knew she should have passed but her partner didn't allowed her; saying that as a team leader she should not be afraid of a simple dare.

Her team members were also looking a little terrified.

Yang was twitching every now and again while Blake's claws were digging through the pages of her book. Her partner, Weiss, was not looking any better. She was paler than usual and Ruby doubted that it had to do something with the temperature.

"It's not too late to back out guys," she said towards her team members.

Their decision did not change.

"S-something liked this doesn't scare me," Weiss said.

"I want to see what they did," replied Yang.

"Sigh… let's just go inside so we can finish this," Blake rolled her eyes.

Ruby sighed and then looked once again at the crumpled paper on her pocket.

The note says;

'_Team RWBY,_

_Come to the mansion near the Emerald Forest at exactly nine o'clock. Neo and I have prepared a haunted house._

_We will be sure to give you a scare._

_From Jaune & Neo'_

It had been a month since the two of them had started dating. Ruby was happy for her friend but she was still wary about Neo. Her reaction to their relationship did not surprise her team members. Yang was just plain annoyed at the girl, so is Weiss. Blake can get along with Neo but even she could not start a conversation with her.

Even now, Neo remains mysterious.

Ruby was worried because if things go wrong between Jaune and Neo, she would not able to help because she doesn't know anything about the latter.

A terrified scream from the house pulled her out of her musing and made her jump at her sister's arms.

"Wh-what was that?"

Team CRDL walked out of the front door. Russell, Dove, and Sky were all pale and looked worse for wear. Meanwhile, their leader, the former bully had fainted and was being carried by his team members. His face remained the expression of terror, as if frozen.

Soon, team CRDL passed over them, but it seem that they didn't notice them despite their colorful outfit.

The three males continued to walk lifelessly just like zombies.

"Wha-what happened to them?!" Ruby yelled in panic.

Her friends also remained silent as they watched them go. Then finally, Weiss found her voice—

"Y-you know them. Maybe they saw something that scared them like… a pile of unfinished homework!"

She was not fooling anyone.

"W-what? It is possible, seeing that they are uncivilized brutes."

Blake sighed and shook her head.

"…Let's just get this over with."

With her on the lead, team RWBY went inside the creepy looking house and was surprised to see a normal looking entrance hall. There were decorations and some Halloween costumes hanged in the wall. But what surprised them most was the smiling face of Jaune Arc.

"Welcome to our haunted house! Pass through nine rooms and you will win a ticket for four at the exclusive spa!"

Jaune waved a coupon that caught the attention of Ruby's team members.

"Is that… what I think it is?"

"Ha! You have yourself a deal Vomit Boy!"

"Victory is a must…!"

Ruby stared at her teammates nervously and then at Jaune. She couldn't help but notice something different on him. It was hard to place, but he seems… excited? Before she could even say anything, Weiss dragged her towards the first room.

"Good luck ladies… remember, never look in the corner of the dark,"

Line Break

"Hmph! As expected, those buffoons couldn't even do a simple job," Weiss threw an insult as they entered the first room.

The first room was a complete let-down. It was almost laughable. It resembled a children's ghost train at a fun fair, complete with white sheets that acted as ghosts, and Atlesian Knights borrowed from the school and dressed as zombies. Ruby brushed aside the fake spider webs and quickly spotted the door towards the next room. She could not help but heave a sigh of relief for the fear she felt earlier.

"Wow… this sucks," Yang tripped down a lurching Atlesian Knight.

"They're using expensive robots as zombies." Blake deadpanned.

"Well, we should be happy that the coupon will be ours, with how easy this is. Let's go guys."

With confidence, Weiss strutted to the next room, followed by Ruby and her teammates.

Upon entering the second room, they were greeted by a thick fog. A rubber bat hung from the ceiling and flew around in a wide circle. Some haunting music played in the background. Ruby squeaked as she stepped over a toy rat that raced back and forth.

"Sigh… I won't even grace this with an insult," Weiss rubbed her temples.

"I said it before, this sucks."

"There's the next door. Let's go."

Team RWBY walked towards the third room, their earlier nervousness already evaporated from the lame display.

At first glance, room 3 seems like a normal room. It was sparsely furnished, with a wooden chair in the middle of the room and a single lamp in the corner that did a poor job of lighting the area. It took them a moment to realize that there was something wrong with room three. The light cast shadows across the floor and walls, but the problem was, there were too many shadows. Blake could see the shadow of the chair on the wall, but there were other shadows beside it that had no business there.

"Eeep!" Ruby shrieked.

"What's wrong sis?" Yang asked.

In response, Ruby pointed down at her feet, Yang followed her direction and it took her a few second to realize that Ruby, along with them, had no shadows.

"Th-this is… strange," Weiss said with a whisper.

"Ye-yeah, what a neat trick," Yang laughed.

"…How is this even possible?"

The four of them decided that staying in room three was not good for them. That's why, with renewed unease, the four of them went inside room four. Ruby glanced at room three and then covered her eyes when she saw shadows of a small boy playing with a ball moving around the room.

The fourth room was the most disturbing. There was no light. The door behind them closed automatically, seemed to disappear, and left the four of them in complete darkness. It was pitch black and the three of them couldn't see a thing.

"Blake, where is the next door?"

As a Faunus, Blake was gifted with a natural night vision. So being stuck in this room wasn't as scary for her as it is to her teammates.

"We are not alone," Blake whispered.

"Th-there's someone inside?" Ruby asked in relief. "Maybe he or she is a guide? Let's get out of here already."

"No," Blake whispered. "It's… it's… AAAAAAHHHHH!"

Her scream of terror resounded across the empty room. Yang caught her partner's body as she fainted after releasing the scream. Ruby clutched at Weiss and the W of RWBY did the same action. Both of them were shaking from fear.

"Blake! Dang it, she's fainted."

"Wha-what did she see?"

"I don't know. But if caused her to scream like that, then there's no doubt that it is scary… maybe a picture of books being set on fire?"

"You're not fooling anyone, Weiss. Just light up the room with your glyphs."

"Wait! Do we really want to see whatever that was that made Blake faint?!" Ruby asked.

"Sis, I know you're scared. But we need to avenge Blake. Weiss do it!"

"Understood."

A large blue glyph was casted in the ceiling, illuminating the room. The three of them remembered what Jaune said before they entered the first room. Naturally, their eyes darted at the four corners in the room.

What they saw would forever haunt their nightmares.

It was pink.

It was hairy.

It was fat.

It was Peter Port dressed in a pink bunny outfit!

" " "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" " "

Line Break

Jaune chuckled as he heard the screams.

"They should have listened to me…"

He leaned his head on Neo's shoulder and opened his mouth to eat a whole cookie, licking the crumbles on Neo's fingers. Jaune smiled as his girlfriend snuggled at him. Their mission to scare and/or traumatize the other students was a success.

"Think we should retrieve them?"

"…"

"You're right. I'm too comfortable to move."

"…"

"I know. This is great and all, but maybe we should try something else. Too bad, this is the only scary thing in Beacon."

"…"

"Really? Then let's try it! I also want to know what you fear."

Jaune got up and helped Neo to her feet. What Neo said was that she would try to create an illusion depending on what their heart fears. It was a complex trick, but she was able to re-create an illusion from a person's worst nightmare.

"Oh? I would also like to know what she fears."

Jaune froze but smiled as the image of his eldest sister walked out of the shadows.

"Ha, ha, you're good Neo."

"Is she? But I think she might be getting ahead of herself. I sent her here to stop _pests_ from pestering you. Imagine my reaction when I heard that she made a move on you."

Jaune closed his eyes. Even as an illusion, Saber was still scary.

"Okay Neo… time to stop. This is enough for the night… Neo?"

Jaune looked at his girlfriend only to see her face frozen in fear.

"You still think this is an illusion, little brother?"

Saber cracked her knuckles as she approached them.

"Didn't I already said that illicit affairs are not allowed until graduation?"

Jaune's scream of terror resounded a moment later.

* * *

><p><strong>Just thought of making a story for Halloween. I'm sorry if it's corny. I got the idea of haunted house from the creepy pasta No End House. This is also an AU so no Winter :(<br>**


End file.
